One More Time
by twilightxlove
Summary: During New Moon  Edward comes back to Forks to see Bella.  But does Bella still want him? Please READ and REVIEW.
1. Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, they are property of Stephenie Meyer. Publicly recognizable characters and/or plot are also the property of Stephenie Meyer. No profit is being made off of this story, and no other copyright infringement is intended.**

_Author's note: Thanks to PinkPunk94 for this story idea._

Just as I went to turn off my phone, due to the pilot's instructions, it rang. Alice, again. "Alice, I'm on a plane and we're about to take off. Make it quick."

"I knew you would go back." I could even hear the smirk in her voice. I could tell she was itching to say 'I told you so'.

"Yes, Alice, I am. But not to interfere. She'll never know that I'm there."

"You wont last, you'll crack within an hours time."

I growled as I snapped the phone shut and proceeded with turning it off. The next 4 hours on that plane were the longest four hours of my existence. I tried to calm down, constantly reminding my frantic self that every second I was _that_ much closer to Bella. Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. Thinking her name tore open my empty and lifeless chest, but I took a strange and masochistic pleasure in that pain. Bella, Bella, Bella.

Even though every inch closer the plane flew made me grow more and more ecstatic, it also filled me with a growing sense of dread. What if Bella hasn't moved on, and I've ruined her life? I don't think I could handle seeing that, knowing that I had caused it. But what if she _has _moved on? That would be good – wouldn't it? That's what I had meant for her to do, right? Half of me knew that if she was happy, then it was okay if she was with another man – another human. But I could not seem to silence the other half of me that wanted to rip the throat of any man who got to close to her. Maybe I shouldn't have come here – but I would have gone insane without seeing her. I knew we had to be getting close to Port Angeles, but I still couldn't decide what I should do.

Then another thought entered my mind – what if I let her know I was there, instead of hiding? Whether she knew I was there or not, me being there would be a danger anyway – wouldn't it? Yet another reason to turn around – keep her safe. I was too damn selfish…I had to see her to save myself.

Just then the Pilot's raspy voice came onto the intercom, announcing that we would be landing soon.

Damn it.

_Author's note: so let me know what you think! Should I continue? I have a vague idea of where it would go…very twisty plot : Let me know how I portrayed Edward and/or if I should slip in a few Bella chapters. Please review – constructive criticism is appreciated!_


	2. Temper Tantrum

_Author's note: This is Bella when Charlie tries to make her move to Jacksonville._

The plane landed on the runway as smoothly as could be possible when the constant rain had it all slicked it up. My rental car was waiting in the parking garage as planned – a bright yellow 911 Turbo, how interesting.

I drove way too fast, as I always do, making the hour drive in 15 minutes or so. The familiar winding path of Bella's street was soon twisting before my eyes. I would see her so soon. Bella, Bella, Bella. Soon I was parked about a mile away, and I was running faster than I ever had toward her house. I barely even noticed what a beautiful night it was – it must have been sunny today, but it was twilight now.

The welcoming sight of Bella's window would have sent my heart fluttering wildly, had it still been able to beat. I could hear Bella, and Charlie too and someone else…Renee? Why would Renee be here? _Could something be wrong?_ All the vampires that I had known of had left Forks, so it couldn't be anything too serious…

I sat in the tree, peering through the window. I wasn't visible to anyone in the room, but I could see them perfectly. Then I nearly gasped aloud when I saw Bella. She was still breathtakingly beautiful – but she was all wrong. She had lost so much weight, and many of her bones were visible, she had dark circles under her eyes. But I still could have cried at how beautiful she was. But she was crying. It ripped my heart out to see her crying.

"No Charlie I wont go! You guys cant make me! I'm staying in Forks! You can kick me out if you want – but I wont leave! No…no.." She sobbed and fell to the floor shaking and out of breath.

"Bella, honey, it's for the best. You cant stay here – it's obviously too painful to see so many reminders. You have to go."

"NO!" And with that she began ripping clothes out of her suitcase, throwing that everywhere and at everything. I had seen Bella angry, but never before had I seen her throw a temper tantrum anywhere near something like this. She was obviously in pain.

Then it hit me – this is my fault. They want her to leave because everything here _reminds_ her – reminds her of me. _Did I cause this to happen? What kind of sick monster am I? _Even including all the murders I had committed in my existence, nothing was as bad as this…surely dying would be better than all this pain that she was going through. _How could I do this?_ This was sick, wrong. I hadn't been helping at all by leaving – I had been causing this pain. Of course I had put myself through pain, but this was different. I knew we both still loved each other … but she didn't know that.

_What kind of sick creature am I?_

_Author's note: Okay, so he's in Forks. I didn't like this chapter all that much but still let me know what you think. I'll try to update again soon…but I've got a lot of stuff to do this weekend. But I'll try._


	3. No Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, they are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Author's not: Okay, so here's a Bella chapter. What Edward was seeing, through her eyes. _

They actually wanted me to move to Jacksonville. I already told my mom, back at the hospital in Phoenix, that Forks is my home now. Didn't she understand that? Of course she thought that I only started to like it here because of _him_, which I had to admit was the truth.

"Bella, honey, it's for the best. It's obviously too painful for you to stay here with so many reminders." My mom tried to coax me.

Did she actually think that I would cave in? _No fucking way,_ I wanted to tell her. But the words seem to choke me on their way out. "No, no…no." I sobbed as I fell to my knees. I wouldn't leave – if I left Forks then I had no proof that he had ever even come into my life. If I left Forks, it would some how make it final, make it official that it was over. I wanted to hang on to the last shred of proof that I had, after he had taken everything else I had.

"NO! I'm not leaving!" I screamed, as the last five month's worth of tears spilled over at once. They dribbled down my cheeks, filling my mouth with an oddly comforting salty taste. Over my dead body would they get me to leave this town. As unfair as it was, I felt hatred toward Charlie and Renee. I hated them with every bone in my body. Somewhere deep inside I knew they were trying to help me, but they had it all wrong. I would never leave Forks…never. I was perfectly content to sit out in the woods, curl up in a ball and surrender to the pain. If I died there, all the sooner the pain would end.

Somewhere, buried deep under the hate that was currently filling my body, I knew that I couldn't do that to Charlie. Who would cook for him? And who would keep him company? I sighed as my tantrum came to a temporary halt.

"What about Dad?" I whispered. An excuse to stay here…

"Bella honey I can do fine for myself. Your mother and I both want you to move to Jacksonville, it would be much better than here for you."

I considered reminding them that I was officially 18 years old, therefore not obliged to listen to what they told me to do. I would move out and find a house here on my own before I would move to Jacksonville. Jacksonville was sunny, warm…all the things that Forks wasn't. But I much preferred the rain and gloom…sun just didn't feel the same when I was constantly in pain.

"Bella, honey, please?" Renee begged.

"No fucking way." I whispered before collapsing into a half-conscious trance.

_Author's note: Please review _


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: see first chapter.**

_Author's note: This is Edward's POV. Enjoy _

That night I watched Bella sleep for the first time since her birthday. The sight of her asleep filled me up with a joy that I haven't felt since before that fateful Autumn day. Her chest softly rose and fell, and she really did look like an angel. Or perhaps a _vampire_ would be more suitable. She always did used to talk about we were so much more beautiful than her – but she had it all wrong. Had her eyes been a different color, she could easily have passed as one of us. I've never seen a more beautiful human – or vampire.

But then something changed – her breathing grew faster. Was she about to wake up? I had to get out of here if she was…but then she screamed. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, pure agony filling the tones of her voice. What was wrong with my Bella?

She twisted in her sheets, panting and gasping…she said something too, but too soft for even my ears to hear.

Then the horrid scream came again. I couldn't stop myself, before I ran to her. I lay my hands on her face "Bella…Bella it's okay." I breathed.

"No…no…no…" She panted, still asleep.

I couldn't stand watching her like this, I had to wake her. Gently, I shook her, not aware of what her waking up would cause as an effect.

"Edward."

_Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try to update tomorrow, but after that it may be awhile. I'm leaving to an overnight camp for a week, then I come back and the next day these British soccer guys are coming to stay with us for a camp my mom runs, so I have that for the week after. SORRY don't expect anything until August 6__th__ : - (_


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters.**

_Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll try to update more often. PLEASE REVIEW I love reviews[This is Bella's point of view by the way_

This was just cruel. I was already having one of the most frightening nightmares I could imagine and now I thought I could feel his stone arms around me? And hear his voice? This was cruel, I was surprised I could do this to myself. I had never been much of a masochist, at least I hadn't thought so until the recent months. Time had changed my perspective on so many things.

I no longer thought about why things happened. I had always been a firm believer in that everything happens for a reason, but now I wasn't so sure. What good had come from this – from _him_ leaving me?

I began to sob, almost noiselessly. No actual tears would spill over, though they did well up in my eyes.

"Bella? Bella it's all right, just a dream."

Then I froze, not because I was afraid, but because I was confused. The owner of that voice should NOT be here… "Go away." I whispered, furious with myself – this was just too much, my imagination was way out of control.

I rolled over to watch him nod once, and slip silently out my window.

_Author's note: Yeah yeah I know it's short but I really just wanted to get an update up, the next chapter will be longer I hope._


End file.
